Talk:Overlord Bakgodek
I have seen on here and several other sites that this NM spawns invisible. This isn't true and I can personally verify that fact. We were waiting within the central platform and it faded into view in front of us, still non-aggressive for 2-3 seconds until our Black Mage stunned it to claim. Aequis 06:39, 7 July 2006 (PDT) Defeated easily with 2x NIN75/WAR37, THF75/NIN37, and a BRD75/WHM37... BRD and NIN must keep him enfeebled as much as possible, and THF assists NIN's in alternate tanking. Very long fight but also very doable. --Belade 04:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Trio'd as NIN BRD RDM easily, was a very VERY long fight. Songs used were March and Mambo. Fighting defensivly is the best way to fight, using songs to merely speed up the battle(attack,acc ect) wont help when you get hit, 100+ TP asborbed then blasted with a slam dunk for 1k+,(unless it misses).You dont need a lot of people for this, anymore than 5 is way to much, Prime setup is THF NIN BRD RDM, or RDM THF WHM NIN(thf for TH). DD's and other damage dealing jobs only lower the cuts making this nm not so worth i.(if you are camping for gil anyways, if your camping to give the jugg to someone then zerg this hard) RDM/NIN Duo Attemped to duo this NM as RDM/NIN and RDM/NIN. One of us initially used Powder Boots to zone all of the Orcs in the tunnel, leaving the other to hold him at the zone. Bind stuck about 10% of the time. Gravity sticks a treat, however, and we kept shadows up and bounced him between us in the tunnel by the zone. Unfortunately, at around 50%, my partner disconnected, and he was too much to handle solo. I had to zone to avoid dying. By the time my friend reconnected, Bakgodek had made his way back to the middle and respawned to 100%. We couldn't be bothered to do it again (50% took well over an hour), so our linkshell came to kill the old fashioned way. We will try again in the future, but I would say that it's almost definitely possible to duo him, unless he has a bag of tricks at low health, or builds resistance to Gravity. We did not notice this to be the case, however. Even after an hour, he only very occasionally resisted Gravity. As for not holding solo; I expect a more skilled and experienced RDM/NIN soloer could easily solo this guy. It's all fairly new to me. --Woooodum 01:19, 14 June 2008 (UTC) PLD/NIN able to tank I've tanked this numerous times on PLD/NIN without a BRD, its very easy. If you have a RDM constantly dispelling, he stops to cast often enough that its rare that you aren't able to cast a shadow in time. I don't even have homam. I've duo'd this plenty of times with a RDM until other people could gather to finish it off, but your dmg is pathetic. With a joyeuse I was able to only chunk off about 1%/minute due to the fact that you are constantly casting shadows or doing something. Just make sure to watch out for Slam Dunk because it can easily do 1k+. Duo RDM/NIN + THF/NIN Have THF pull to zone with flee while RDM waits in tunnel to hold until THF is back. Keep debuffs/dots/haste up while bouncing hate dualtanking. Nuke Thunder 3 as mp allows to speed up the fight. RDM/NIN can easily solotank without kiting while slow is up in case the THF dies. If struggling with utsu timers kite with bind and gravity if needed. Fight will usually last 40-60 mins. Duo 89 RDM/WHM + 90 THF/NIN Very easy fight. THF capped evasion, dagger, merited triple attack, assassins charge and athelong mantle, Meat Mithkabob. THF originally pulled Hexspinner NM and got Overlord aggro to add to the fun. RDM on crowd control duty with hexspinner, break, silence and sleep II kept Hexspinner under control for duration of fight, THF was using just a haste setup of +18 (TH4 only). RDM just kept Haste,Regen II (not really needed but just in case) Protect & Shell. The fight was long not gonna lie, about 45-60 mins (seemed like forever at the time). THF barely got touched, think got hit 2 times throughout fight whilst casting Ichi. Dropped Nightmare Sword, Mahagony Log, Damascous Ingot after getting up to Treasure Hunter 9 effectiveness (It went on that long) :D RDM can also cast break on overlord to temporarily stun him literally 1 secs worth. Highly resistant to silence, can be paralyzed though. RDM can also use Dia II/III to help speed up and obviously dispel. THF used acid bolts as well to lower defense. Was a fun but long fight :) PLD/NIN, PUP/WHM, BRD/WHM, RDM/WHM Upon zoning into Monastic Cavern after the Wall of Banishing, we killed the first Orc we saw. PLD waited at the first bend in the tunnel while RDM pulled NM and zoned adds. PLD grabs NM after depops and begins building enmity. The RDM, BRD and PUP stand at the zone line and begin enfeebling, debuffing, songs etc. With elegy, slow and paralyze on him, Bakgodek is no concern for the PLD. PLD had Marchx2, usual buffs on. BRD, RDM and PUP all are kept Balladx2 and Refreshed. The distance between us and Bakgodek was enough to avoid Battle Dance. Any adds that may pop were Dia'd and zoned. Only one had to be killed and was done so easily by the PUP. Once the PLD has built enough hate, the PUP began nuking with BLM frame. Water IVs for 818+, Aero IVs in the 900s. Flashbulb kept Bakgodek blinded for the most of the time, which was a relief for the PLD. The fight took a while, but was very easy and fun. Always have oils on you as PUP. Part of the reason the fight took a while was because Bakgodek turned on the puppet once and struck him before I could deactivate; deactivated late and had to wait 9 minutes on reactivation. Later in the fight I found it more useful to nuke with my puppet 4-5 times, then Deactivate, Reactivate, and deal with elemental burden. BSTx3 (85) Easy. Nothing more to say. Aquis 18:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Weird Repop timer? I went to camp this guy earlier today. I had killed Orcish Overlord the day before with my brother and went for today's pop. We killed "PH" yesterday at 7pm (meaning a 4~7pm pop according to 21~24hr). I went today at 3:10pm and checked it every couple of minutes. By 9pm, there had been no pop on either of the NM's. I was the only person in the zone the entire time aswell. I called a GM to see if there had been any reports of weird glitches with these mobs, but they said everything should be fine. They said the only thing they could think of would be the quest that also spawns it potentially messing up it's pop timer. I've never heard of (or personally had) any issue like this before, but I guess it may be possible. Anyone else had any sort of weird pop times on this guy? --†Hitetsu 21:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Went checking this guy just now before I went to work. Orcish Overlord was up and walking about. Not sure how long it had been up, but I can at least guarentee I hadn't missed a claim. --†Hitetsu 08:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) RDM/BLU (85) Solo Tanked it and Melee kill as RDM/BLU had -36% physical dmg gear on takes awhile as drains tp but easy fight just keep debuffed and dot'd and he will go down ~ Sinfinx ~ Solo BST/NIN Lv90 Solo as BST/NIN lv90. kept shadows up. used dipperyuly. had to reward about 3 or 4 times with only 1 jug used. i had 20% dmg reduce for pet and def bonus n def+5. hit dipper about 150-200 dmg rarely. make sure to pull to safe area with no adds if possible especially keep away from hexspinner n warlord. Solo NIN/DNC lv99 Solo as NIN/DNC lv99. Absolutely no problems. Kept shadows up, maybe got hit twice. Straight forward fight.